I Could Have Saved Her, Right?
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: This is basically my rendition of DMC: Devil May Cry, if Dante and Virgil were females. I doubt I will have any romancing going on throughout the story so if you were expecting it, sorry for dashing your hopes /, Since the characters are just the female versions, and have different names I still say for the most part it's Dante and Virgil. M:Sexual Themes, Language, and Violence.


"_My life.. I have been sinking lower and lower as time goes on, drinking and partying all hours of the day, and a majority of the night, maybe I should stop this before it kills me.. Fuck that shit, I wanna have fun, the constant sex that I get, what's more fun is I never tire out, perks of being a devil right? If only I was a full fledged demon, because in the morning I some how get the worst feeling of regret I have ever gotten, I guess it slowly turns to the first statement I have made.."_

A knock is heard at the door, the demon yawned and walked over to the door, opening it up to see a shorter figure standing on the outside of the trailer.

"They're coming, you have been careless." the woman said with worry then scanned at the body of the demon. "You are also naked, you know that right?"

"Yes, yes I am, you know why? Because this is my trailer and that's how I role." a smirk is seen on the face "I could put some on if you make me, I've been rather bad."

The woman blushed harshly "Look this isn't time for jokes and I don't find women attractive, so please get some-shit! It's too late, I'll try to help when I can." she ran off as the area around the demon turned a bit red.

"Spawn of Sparda.." a claw shot out in which the target had moved out of the way, the claw took out her trailer which made her pissed.

"First of all I have a fucking name, it's Dani with an "I" and I also don't appreciate you thrashing my home, I just got it refurnished!" she spat out which made the bigger demon laugh and pull on the claw , causing the trailer to tumble towards Dani. She jumped through the door quickly getting her clothes on in the process before safely exiting through the window, she landed on the wooden surface before turning towards him "Ya missed me."

The bigger demon scatters off and pulls down the bridge connecting to the part of the carnival Dani was living at to the rest of it, she dashes to the other side bouncing off the various trailers before landing on the other side, she looks around for that demon when she sees what looks to be a see through figure of the woman that warned her.

"Hey! What the hell was that thing that took my precious trailer down?" Dani asked angrily as she clenched her fists.

"That was a Hunter, one of Mundus' demons sent to kill you in limbo. Quick let's get going!" she explained as she started to run off.

Dani sighed and continued to run with the other woman when some demons popped out of the ground, normally this would phase a mortal if they saw this. Unfortunately for the demons Dani was praying to kick some ass.

"Hello handsome.." She said to one of the demons whom took a swing as she jumped to the side her sword formed from her back, she grabbed it and started slashing at her attackers. One by one their limbs flying around as if they were shot out of a cannon, suddenly a black structure that was there disappeared.

Dani ran from the area and spotted her guns hanging by a bra that was on a power line, she hopped on a trailer then hopped at the bra pulling the guns down as she landed. She placed a kiss on each gun and gazed at them "It's hard to not be committed to you girls." she said before placing them in the back of her pants.

Dani eventually made it to the main area of the carnival before the exit caved in, the Hunter jumped on the Ferris wheel glaring at the young woman. "Spawn of Sparda.. I will end you!" he roared as he shot a claw towards Dani, she jumped out of the way and started to shoot at the Hunter but it did not work.

"Why the fuck can I not shoot him!" she yelled out angrily while running at him. The mysterious woman stood in front of Dani and threw a Moltov Cocktail at the face of the Hunter, causing his skin to whiten, and the mark on his face to open up a bit. "There, now your bullets should be able to work!"

The determined devil woman shot at the Hunter as much as she could before he fell down, Dani dashed at the Hunter and started swinging her sword at his face as much as she could before the Hunter jumped away blowing at the ground which caused smoke to form around her.

Two blades fly at Dani at a fast pace, barely able to dodge them effectively before learning the pattern of the blades. She was able to avoid one blade but forgot the other blade behind her which had sliced her arm, yelping in pain as the smoke settles, the Hunter is back on the Ferris wheel. Dani smirked and continued to fire at him, after a few seconds he collapsed into the wooden structure and she went back to slashing him until he was too weak to fight.

She placed her foot on the Hunter's cheek angrily. "Who sent you to fight me.." was the only words she said to the demon.

"S-Spawn of Sparda.. Killing me.. Will not prevent your doom.. You are going to die.. Just like your whore mother.." the Hunter uttered those last words before getting stabbed through the skull by Dani's sword.

"Blah, Blah, Blah.." She said before walking away as the world of limbo faded back to the normal world.

Dani was walking slowly through town with part of her shirt ripped off and wrapped around the part of her arm that got cut. A car drove up to Dani and the window rolled down revealing that it was the woman whom was helping out Dani the entire time.

"Hey, get in right now. So I can take you to my boss." the woman told Dani who was reluctant to do so. "I helped you out there.." she softly said which made Dani glare upon the woman and walked to the car.

"I didn't ask for your help, I could have managed on my own without you." barked Dani whom leaned against the car with a bit of a broken look upon her face.

The woman gently opened the passenger door allowing Dani to get inside. "My name is Kat, I work with an organization called "The Order" we seek demons that cause harm to the world in hopes to stop Mundus." she explained to Dani who only really listened about the name part.

"Kat? Well you better be a good kitty Kat or I may spank ya." Dani giggled as she put her seat belt on but before Kat could retort Dani's face turned serious. "So this The Order.. That has something to do with the guy in the mask that was seen on the news.. Right?" she asked softly as the drove off.

"Correct but that isn't a guy, that too is a woman, just like you and me." Kat said with a smile on her face which shocked Dani a bit as they continued to drive off.

It took them a relatively long time to drive through the city but made it to a warehouse which looked semi abandoned, the two girls got out of the car and traveled through the warehouse, Dani keeping one hand behind her in case she needed to shoot.

A room filled with various workers scattered around getting Intel on Mundus, towards the end of that room was another hallway that Kat continued to lead the curious demon through, they got to the room at the end of the hallway to see a figure, dressed in all black, with various blue designs on the jacket, this figure turned towards Dani and Kat to reveal the mask that it was wearing a familiar mask which caused Dani to pull out her gun at the figure.

"Who the fuck are you.." Dani said with her eyes piercing through the mask like a blade.

The figure laughed a bit before removing the mask. "You're Dani.. It's great to finally meet face to face." the person smirked before walking towards her. "My name is Victoria, but I prefer to be called Vira, since that was the name I remember being called when I was found." she said holding her hand out to Dani.

Dani gazed at Vira for a few seconds before putting her gun away to shake her hand. "You don't look too bad, and you and I look alike.." Dani complimented then pointed out how their physical appearance are similar.

Vira laughed for a few seconds "That is because we are sisters, Dani." she said raising a brow for a couple seconds.

Dani instantly pulled away and looked at Vira with a shocked look on her face "S-Sisters? I am an only child.." she said looking off to the side in disbelief.

"What do you remember from your childhood?" Vira asked moving closer to where their shoulders were level with each other.

"I-I don't remember anything, I thought I had meningitis or something." Dani looked over to Vira who then laughed at the thought.

"Meningitis is a human condition.. You're not a human, not in the slightest Dani." she said while placing a hand on Dani's shoulder rubbing it gently. "That necklace you have, the one with the red shard on it. I have one of those too, only mine is blue." she pulled out her necklace showing it to her sister. "We ARE sisters Dani.. I can even take you to the house where we used to live in as kids, would you like that?"

Dani slowly looked at her sister and reluctantly nodded as Vira walked off tossing a dark red coat towards Dani. "What is this for?" she asked tilting her head unsure as to why she was given the coat to begin with.

"Something tells me that you were meant to wear that coat, just a gut feeling though." Vira said as she put on her hat then exited the warehouse.

Dani's nose scrunched up a bit but she put it on with a slight scoff "Yeah and maybe my hair will grow out and be white.." she sarcastically said to herself as she followed her sister out of the warehouse, Kat too followed closely.

The three girls made it to Dani and Vira's childhood home, it was empty and very bright on the inside, half of the mansion was destroyed while the remainder was barely intact. Dani walked around for a while as Vira and Kat watched the clueless demon wander. Both curious as to how she was going to take this, they decided to follow closely.

Once Dani got a full scan of the mansion something hit her to the point where she was down on one knee. A mixture of red and blue aura hitting her at a fast rate, causing a lot of pain to be sent through her body. "A-Ahh! Fuck! Help!" she screamed out in pain falling forward keeping herself up with one arm.

Kat looked worried as she paced for a thought of what to do. "Vira.. What is happening?"

Vira stood there with a smile upon her face as she turned to Kat. "It's all coming back to her, memory, and much more." she said while Dani was screaming even more.

Dani's eyes started to glow a between red and blue, her hair faded from black to white multiple times through out this attack so to speak. Muscles tensing up even more she started to get back all the memory she had lost as a kid. _"I-I remember now.. My mom was Eva, and my father was named Sparda.. Sparda was a devil and Eva was an angel which made their relationship forbidden. Mundus wanted to stop this with his own hands, but never counted on Vira and I to come to existence.. I watched as Mundus ripped open my mom's chest.. Helpless... I could have done more.. Right?"_ The aura stopped flowing as Dani gasped for air falling to her side coughing a lot.

Vira sat at her sister's side propping Dani's head up against her lap, she started to run one hand around Dani's stomach gently which had surprisingly calmed down the demon. "Sis, I am glad you're back.." was the only words she said for awhile.

They made it back to The Order HQ keeping Dani held up for a little while before they got to the main area, setting her down on a chair that was close by. "Hey Kat, go get a bottle of water for Dani, she is starting to heat up a bit more than needed." Vira snapped her fingers towards the kitchen within, Kat complied and ran towards that direction.

"I-I could have saved her.. Couldn't I.." Dani uttered those words out before looking up at her sister.

Vira shook her head and sighed continuing to stroke her sister's hair gently in hopes to calm her down. "No you couldn't have, you were too young at the time Dani.. If you had tried you would have gotten yourself killed too." She gave Dani a stern look as Kat came back with a bottled water. "Here take this and try to calm down, we will be back with some Intel on Mundus, Okay?" she softly asked before getting up, keeping a close eye on her sister until she gave a nod to go work.

Dani took a swig of water and sighed some more, gently spinning around in her chair out of boredom. "Kat! I am so bored!" she whined out but Kat was not in the warehouse, the workers glared at Dani who in turn glared back "The fuck you all looking at.."

Vira quickly ran to Dani pulling her out of the chair to explain a few things about the next location she needed to extract Mundus' power from. "We think that if we send you into Limbo you can extract any and all power we really need from Mundus, with that power we can get closer to him and well.. You can figure the rest of that thought out yourself." she smiled a bit before looking at her sister once more. "You look like you could use a change, go to that closet over there by the window, I keep some spare clothes in case I have overnight stays here." she pointed over to the closet.

Dani nodded and walked over dropping her jacket and taking her tank top off in the process which irked Vira a bit "Couldn't you have waited until I left?" she asked crossing her arms angrily.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to when I get drunk. One time I had a three way with 2 other girls, we were naked and at the same time all three of our" she was trying to explain while picking out a different shirt but got cut off by Vira.

"I don't need the details, just hurry up and get your clothes on." she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Dani had a different white tank top on as she picked her coat back up and followed Vira closely "At least I didn't make you smell my fingers after my time in Hawaii." the demon laughed which caused Vira to run away disgusted, Dani ran with her laughing some more "Come on, we are sisters are we not? Like best friends now, you are gonna have to see a family therapist when I am done sharing my crazy sex stories." she cackled a bit as they left the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think of the change of pace for my stories? Not always about the romance right? I hope this entertained you a bit. Review/Favorite/Follow in any of those orders :3


End file.
